kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum talk:The Courtroom
Xiggie, TNE and I are the judges. I suppose that the jury should consist of Nitrous X, ShadowXemnas, Xahno, and Ultima the High Seraph. I think that's everyone with sysop status.... Anyway, everyone else will, of course, be welcome to observe what's going on and MAYBE, MAYBE offer input. We've never had to use the Courtroom before, so this is as much a trial of our justice system as it is the actual case before us. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the trial has begun. Just awaiting feedback from TNE and Xig on the forum. After they've had a say, then Zach (whom this is mostly about) may put forth his own arguments and evidence in his favor. After both sides have run out of evidence, then the jury consisting of (I say again) ShadowXemnas, Nitrous X, Ultima the High Seraph, and Xahno shall decide in the favor of one party or the other. Try to be as impartial as you can, and I say this only once: NO ONE MAY INTERFERE WITH THE JURORS ONCE THEY HAVE BEGUN. Non-sysop users are NOT allowed to speak with the Jurors regarding their decision before they've finished. After you guys have a verdict, then I'll pass the sentence (even if I must do so on myself, in the event that you guys rule in favor of the defendant). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hold on. You decide if the jury doesn't decide in your favor? That's not fair. If whatever the outcome, it ends in your favor, then the entire idea of a Courtroom is a waste. A solution to this predicament is to give the Trinity the power to overrule the jury if all three vote against them. How does that sound? No Nitrous, you don't seem to understand. If you guys rule against Zach, then I pass sentence on him and set a precedent (probably along the lines of "until Zach has shown serious progress as determined by the Trinity, he may not be involved with projects regarding KHL. In addition, users may not join a story without approval from that story's creator"). If, however, the jury rules in FAVOR of Zach, then I would pass a sentence to the opposite effect. That is what I meant. I'll try to work out an appeals process with Xiggie and TNE some other day. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree! This whole thing is simply a waste of our time! This courtroom is simply not needed, and especially not for this matter ! I actually think that this is simply making too much of a deal out of this simple thing... We already know what the outcome will be! We could had just said "'''NO', you don't seem to have what it takes to be in."'' If he'd asked what that meant, we could had answered in more detail, but that would had pretty much solved this. Now he states that he is leaving this Wiki, but I REALLY doubt that he will, as he's said that a bunch of times before. Anyway, KHL could use some more concept artists, and LegoAlchemist would be great for that! So I say that LA should be in! - — RippRapp ' 13:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) @MUZ: So sorry for the misinterpretation. I guess I just read it wrong. @Everyone else: LA, Zach threatens to leave the wiki quite a bit. He gets mad that people are telling him his story makes no sense and yells "I'm leaving this wiki" but nothing comes of it. As for the issue of the Courtroom itself, I'm remaining neutral on the matter. The last thing we need is a schism. No offense, LA, but you don't know Zach like we do. We ask him to explain his story, he types up one line of explanation (that doesn't make sense), we tell him that's not good enough, he says he's going to leave. Rinse, Repeat. He's said he's going to leave MANY times before. I suppose lawyers would be fair... non-sysop users on the defendant's side. Lawyers All right... I understand Nitrous. Sorry. And no hard feelings. I really don't know ZACH that well, and I shouldn't go around implying that I do. I only collected what I know from seeing ZACH's talk page and posts around the site. The whole pint of my previous comment was to address the lack of defense on the accused's side. There isn't enough strength on the side of the accused. Three on one really isn't justice. Lawyers, I believe, would be a good idea to help balance this all out. Or perhaps lawyers could be used for users like Zach: Users who would have a difficult time defending themselves. Are there any more thoughts on this? -- 22:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I want to let everyone know that I am not trying to make Zach leave. I don't want any user to leave. In fact, when he's not being infuriating, he's rather pleasant. I completely agree with you, LA. The defendants need a bit of help, and lawyers are the perfect remedy. How should the lawyers be decided apon, though? I believe the defendants should be able to pick their own. Lawyers should be non-sysop (because they're already the jury) users. How does that sound? Good thinking, LA. -- LA, thanks for volunteering as our new Defense Attorney. I don't know enough non-sysops to appoint someone else, unless it were Malevolence. Heh, then we could have good lawyer, bad lawyer. Anyway, check the Courtroom for an important public service announcement from yours truly. I'll have it up in a few minutes. '''King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes. We'll get more lawyers later. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i don't want mal on my team.--ZACH 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That sounds suspiciously like a personal problem. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) it is but we don't need to get into it right now.--ZACH 02:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well if you can put it aside here and now then you clearly should be able to put it aside anywhere else. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ok fine i will have her on my team.--ZACH 02:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) idk it was not my idea at all.--ZACH 06:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Nope, if Zach's willing to work with you, then you have to be willing to work with him. On top of that, Zach could very well not be the only person ever getting "tried". If that happens and LegoAlchemist refuses the case, then it gets shafted over to you until we can find more prospective lawyers. while I can be understanding and reasonable at times, this is not one of those times. Besides, you can't join the Trinity -- it has to be somewhat even. Remember: I can only please one person a day. Today isn't your day. Tomorrow's not looking good, either. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) This is going to be a long day.--ZACH 18:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I have just used my admin power to return life to fallen Users. If it will make you feel better, Malevolence, then you wear latex gloves, take some hardcore antibiotics, and wear a gas mask. But only if it will make you feel better. Besides, LA is your first line of defense for right now. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) If I don't revive you, then you can't cuss him out behind his back, can you? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, since Nitrous X is about to go ballistic, you can't curse him anymore on the wiki. Feel free do so inside your head, but please keep it there. An enraged Nitrous X is almost as bad as an enraged MechaUltimaZero, after all. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, thank you Mecha. It is true, I am about to go ballistic. -- Yes. Imagine a pissed off Nitrous X. Now imagine ten pissed off clones of Nitrous X, all of whom have symbiotes and are gamma-irradiated. That is 1% of a pissed off MechaUltimaZero. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 16:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ...all I have to say about that is... wow Rikloud 16:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ..... OK, Malevolence, if you want, you can make a User subpage just for ranting about Zach or anything else. If you do so, then I'll expect you to restrict drisive comments/etc to that subpage, but on it you can go as far as you wish... within reason. If Zach gets offended by what you say on that page, it'll be his fault for reading it. Does that work? BTW, I might quote that bit right there of yours in a fanfic I'll soon be writing. If I do, I'll be certain to give you credit for it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :What? No! There should be absolutely no user-flaming at all! -- I understand this after reading Mal's comments on another talk page, and I've rescinded my offer. Nitrous, if you or any other admin get word that there's that type of flame article -- user subpage or not -- you have my permission to delete it under "housekeeping". I'm growing sick and tired of this nonsense, and I'm disgusted with myself for having taken so long to see it as such. I have no more tolerance. If this keeps up, I'll be out for blood. Whether it's real or data won't matter too much. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC)